


sleepy songs

by autumnrose27



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Singing, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 15:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnrose27/pseuds/autumnrose27
Summary: roman loved lots of things. cuddling with his boyfriend late at night while singing to music was one of his favorites.





	sleepy songs

Roman loved many things. One of them was this.

Laying on his bed, soft music playing from the speakers on the other side of the room, the warm glow of fairy lights being the only light in the room. Patton was sleeping beside him, their legs intertwined with each other, Roman gazing at him as he sang quietly along to the songs. 

It may not seem like much, but it was everything to Roman. The way Patton’s fluffy hair was messy enough that his bangs fell over half of his face, the way his freckles dotted his cheeks, nose, all the way down to his shoulders and arms, and the way he looked in the fairy lights’ glimmer managed to take Roman’s breath away.

Patton had fallen asleep an hour ago, about 30 minutes after the last movie they had been watching ended, and Roman still couldn’t sleep. He was far too entranced by the side in front of him.

Roman was surprised he could still keep singing while what he could only describe as an angel lay before him, but his voice had not betrayed him yet. He had turned on the music after the movie ended, allowing quiet melodies to fill the room, lulling Patton to sleep. Roman didn’t actually know what spurred him on to turn on the music. He just thought it would fit the atmosphere and what he felt, which right now all he could feel was a flutter of butterflies in his stomach. 

He was expecting that he would be able to fall asleep as well, hopefully soon, but he was not expecting Patton to open his eyes once more with sleepiness. 

Roman had stopped singing for just a moment, a bit caught off guard by Patton waking up, but more so by how Patton had smiled at him once he had noticed him. Patton yawned with a small stretch before scooting closer to Roman and burying his face into Roman’s neck. Roman let out a small huff of laughter at the action.

“How long have I been asleep?” Patton asked quietly, Roman humming to indicate he had heard him.

“About an hour I believe, darling,” He replied after a beat of silence between them. Patton nodded, relaxing against Roman as the princely side began to sing again.

It stayed that way for what felt like an eternity, though it was probably a few minutes, before Patton spoke up again. “Your voice is pretty.”

Roman paused. “What?”

“Your voice is pretty.”

Roman blushed, his cheeks becoming covered in a bright pink. “Oh, thank you.”

For whatever reason, Roman always seemed to fluster whenever Patton gave him a compliment. He normally could take compliments with ease, but when it was with his boyfriend, he didn’t know what exactly to do with himself whenever he would say something sweet to him, especially by surprise. 

“Maybe that’s why I fell asleep so quickly,” Patton continued, whispering. “It was like… I don’t really know how to describe it but your singing is just really charming.”

Roman felt his whole face go hot even more. Perhaps since Patton was tired was why he was being slightly more sappy than he usually was, or maybe Patton just wanted to express how he felt about Roman’s singing. Whatever it was, it was not helping Roman keep his suave composure, not that it was there at the time being to begin with.

Patton moved back just a bit so he could see Roman’s face, pressing a kiss to his nose. “You’re also just really pretty in general.” 

Then, that smile that always sent Roman falling to his knees appeared and Roman practically stopped functioning.

“Love, are you trying to kill me?” Roman said. Patton laughed, being interrupted by another yawn. 

“No, I’m not trying to kill you! I just am rambling compliments to my favorite songbird,” Patton replied, pressing a kiss this time to Roman’s forehead.

Roman, whose face was now dusted with crimson, pouted at him. “Well, if you don’t stop being so cute I’m going to die of your sweetness.” 

Patton had laughed again, a sleepy giggle that had Roman’s heart racing.

“You aren’t playing fair, not when you have such an adorable laugh.”

It was Patton’s turn to blush, trying to hide it with one of his hands. Roman only chuckled as he pulled Patton closer.

Patton looked out from under his hand after a couple moments and pushed himself back enough that he could feel Roman’s breath on his lips. Roman could tell what Patton wanted, so he just pressed their mouths together in a soft kiss.

Both of them couldn’t help but smile into it, Roman moving his hand from Patton’s waist to his cheek, brushing his thumb against it. They separated once they both needed air, pressing their foreheads together.

Patton hummed. “I love you, Ro.”

“I love you too, dearest.”

The songs that drifted through the room seemed to be the last thing on their minds now, more focused on one another to notice the music. 

“We should go to sleep,” Patton spoke through the silence a little while later.

“Weren’t you already asleep?” Roman asked, the ghost of a smirk on his face.

“Well, yeah, but I woke up! And you haven’t gone to sleep yet.”

“You’re right.”

Patton smiled and moved so he was snuggled into Roman’s chest, Roman letting out a sigh. 

“Night night, sunset,” Patton said.

“Goodnight, cookie.” 

The air was filled with comfortable quiet once more, Roman noticing that Patton’s breathing had gotten slower and deeper, signifying he had fallen asleep again. Roman sighed, realizing how tired he was at the moment too. He began to sing songs again until he felt his eyes close against his will and his voice becoming a mere whisper.

Falling asleep with his lover in his arms after singing soft songs and watching movies. It was one of the many things Roman loved.


End file.
